Resolutions
by BonesBird
Summary: After the fight in Vegas. Can Hotch and Bethan decide where to go. All the while can they keep it hidden from a team of profilers. Epilogue to clarebones' fic "What Happens in Vegas" but works as a stand-alone. Hotch/OC. AU. R


**Title: Resolutions  
****Author: BonesBird  
****Summary: After the fight in Vegas. Can Hotch and Bethan decide where to go. All the while can they keep it hidden from a team of profilers. Epilogue to clarebones' fic "What Happens in Vegas" but works as a stand-alone.  
****Disclaimer: I only own Bethan**

* * *

After everything that had happened in Vegas, I wasn't sure what I could say. We'd flown back with Emily and Morgan. Reid and Carrie having stayed for a few days, to visit with Spencer's mum. I knew that Aaron and I were causing a lot of tension. But there was little I could do.

The night before I had gone to his hotel room. He'd closed down, and wouldn't say more than a word to me. The flight home had been difficult, we were coming in to land. I refused to let Hotch leave, go back to Veronica, before I'd had a chance to speak to him.

"Hotch, can I just talk to you." I said as we got off the plane. I could see Emily and Morgan stop and turn to us. I wondered if Aaron would brush me off, or if he'd see I needed to talk to him

"You two get a cab, It's cheaper if Bethan and I get one anyway, as we live in the same building" he called, dropping back with me as they left. I hailed a cab, and we got in together I silence. I could see Hotch begin to say our building

"Potomac Park" I said, before he had the chance. I saw his sideways look at me, but he held his tongue. As we arrived at the park I got out and walked to a bench. Suddenly glad for the warm June air. I sat in silence as Aaron sat next to me. I wondered which of us would break the silence first.

"Well. You've got me out here, Beth" he said, gently resting a hand on the bench behind me

"I did, because we need to sort us, Aaron. I understand that you were angry with me, and I was angry with you. I said something I didn't mean. I can't take the words back, but I can take back the meaning of them" I sniffed, wanting to let out the sob I'd been holding in since the argument

"Beth," he started, wiping a tear from under my eye and resting his hand on my shoulder

"No, Aaron. Let me finish. This has been" I paused while I searched for the right word "difficult, for me, and I know it has for you too. But I married my teenage sweetheart, and I had two kids with him, and I lost him. I never thought I'd move on, Aaron. So this was a huge thing for me. The fact that you were married, are married, was a big thing. But that first night Aaron. That first night, after we got Jack and Ffion back. It felt so right, and that convinced me that whatever anyone else said was wrong" I stopped, looking at him as I felt the tears well up again. "I didn't realise how isolated it would make me. The team can't get used to me. OK I've made friends in Carrie and Spencer, and everyone else is nice enough to me. But I can't _talk _about us with anyone" I emphasised the 'talk', "Katherine worked things out, and she gave me an outlet, then she asked for an opinion. Nothing more, nothing less"

"It was just an opinion?" he asked me. Looking as upset as I felt

"Just my opinion, babe. I would never divulge secrets about you. Yes, she was the first person who officially knew about us, but that was due to her observational skills. I'm sorry but if a CSI who barely knows you, and doesn't know me at all, can figure out that we're together, I think half the team already knows" I had to point out, knowing that that was his big fear.

"Beth. When I heard you talking with Katherine, all I thought about was my skin. My reputation. You're right. Veronica and I got married too quickly. I was scared, to lose another woman I thought I loved, after everything that happened with Haley. She was a crutch I was willing to use. Then I met you" he whispered, shuffling closer to me "Bethan Callahan, the minute you walked into my life I saw everything I was giving up while being married to Veronica. You showed me that there was at least one better match for me. My better match is a crazy Brit. With an unintelligible accent, especially when she's drunk, and a daughter who likes mice. Beth. I may not have shown it, but when you suggested we end this, a part of me died. A big part of me. The part that holds my life outside of work. Since you came along Jack has been happier, he's had a friend, and a female role model who he could see with someone his age. You have become more a part of my family, without anything official, than Veronica has been in nearly 6 months of marriage, and nearly 18 months of being together." He stroked my cheek, moving ever closer to me. He rested his forehead against mine as my tears began to fall. he tried to wipe them away but they were falling too thickly.

"Yesterday, in that car, you told me you'd fallen head over heels for me. Well the feeling is mutual, Bethan. I love you."

"I love you too" I choked out as his arms wrapped around me. "Aaron, I know you're not ready to end everything with Veronica. You need to soon. We can't keep being clandestine about it. We can't keep sneaking around behind her back, hoping the kids don't find us out" I said, almost whispering against his ear. Clinging to him as if my life depended on it.

"I promise you." He said, sealing the deal with a kiss.

**

* * *

There you go. Anyway. GO READ THE MAIN FIC. As I told you with "What Happened In Vegas" The main fic is clarebones' "What Happens In Vegas" - confusing much LOL**


End file.
